Avengers, the flash The flash, Avengers
by Bllehh
Summary: All of you have read stories about Peter getting adopted by the avengers. But what if he had a brother? What if his brother could run at the speed of light? In other words avengers meet spider man and the flash.
1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen had been jealous of his brother since the day the little midget was born. But Barry didn't understand why Peter was favoured by everyone. Both of them were orphaned, they were awfully smart and Barry was way more good looking than Peter.

Then he became Spider man.

His little brothers habit of snooping into other people's business hadn't gone away. When Barry returned from Dalton Academy, he changed, a lot.

Along with his attitude, his interests were also different. He wasn't even remotely interested in science much to peter's disappointment. He used to be nice and sweet, never using his intelligence as a weapon against those with lesser brains,but now?

He was a cocky genius now. An alcoholic, a womaniser, a person who didn't care if he hurt someone's feelings. But he wasn't always like this.

The deaths of so many loved ones turned him into, Sebastian Smythe. That was the name he chose to go by in his high school days.

He had had a loving mother and father. But then the man in yellow lightning ruined it all. His mother was murdered and his father assent to prison. Then he

Was adopted by the Parkers. Richard and Mary Parker loved him like he was their own son. But then Peter was born. The little baby demanded their attention all the time and they never had time for Barry anymore.

When Peter was five they left. Without any reason.

They were left in the care of Benjamin and May Parker. But of course the world couldn't let Barry have a happy family. As if losing four parents wasn't enough for the man, Uncle Ben too died. A robber. And it wasn't possible for Barry to get more miserable. Then Aunt May got cancer. Her last wish was that since they weren't Eighteen yet she didn't want Peter to get separated from his brother. So she told the foster care people that Peter and Barry were a packaged deal. That her last wish was that her two sons did not get separated.

Life in the orphanage was terrible and that is why Barry decided to go to a boarding school.

While Peter was too attached to his hometown. So Barry left his brother with the promise of visiting soon.

When he returned, Peter had gotten adopted by the avengers.

It wasn't surprising. Peter had told Barry about him being Spider-Man.

SHIELD probably didn't want Spider man to turn against them so they allied themselves with him before he could become an adult.

Barry didn't like a bunch of secret agents manipulating his brother but he knew Peter could handle himself. He was super powered after all.

When Barry finally returned to New York, he didn't come to meet his brother. No, he was here to see the particle accelerator turn on at STAR labs. Meeting his brother and his guardians was just a plus.

Of course he didn't know what was happening in New York, super villains, super heroes and crazy scientists.

And there was nothing that could prepare him for what happened next.

What happened you ask?

Lightning Struck.

Authors note

So this was just an idea that came to my mind in the shower. Btw this is before Age of Ultron and after the avengers. But after iron man 3. And before winter soldier. If you like it then I might continue. I don't really have an idea to where this will go.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

This is like a second prologue. One from Barry's POV and one from Peter's.

The next chapter will be a proper chapter. I'm warning you it might take a long time to write that.

9 months. His brother had been in a coma for 9 months. And he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Peter had always loved his brother regardless of his snarky attitude and the fact Barry couldn't wait to get rid of him.

Becoming SpiderMan was on of the best things that happened to him.

Including getting adopted by all the avengers. Mostly it was Tony Stark. Peter didn't care what the press thought, Tony was an amazing father. His attitude reminded him of his brother. He was still in a coma. Lightning of all the things on the world. It was just a coincidence that it was on the night the particle accelerator exploded, right? He still remembered that night. He had been so excited to see it turned on. But something went wrong. So many people died that night. Even more were injured. His brother had been struck in front of him. It was his fault Barry was unconscious. He had been in front of the window and both of them witnessed the explosion. He could see the Lightning but didn't even imagine it could strike them. He was about to be electrocuted, but Barry saved his life, Barry. The brother he had believed to be hated by, saved his life. He didn't deserve that sacrifice. He missed him. He wishes he would wake up soon. But according to Harrison Wells, he wasn't as close to waking up than he should be.

He was friends with all the avengers now. At first nobody had accepted him because he was 16. Now they were like family. Even though the Black Widow was cold sometimes. But it was her job to not trust people easily. It had been nearly an year since he had been adopted, he had been so lonely before. Without his brother, the orphanage was even more terrible.

He never understood why Barry changed his name.

He would always call him Barry, no ,attend how much he hated him for.

But he didn't have to. He remembered a call he had gotten a few days before the explosion. It was from Barry. He was obviously drunk.

He had apologised profusely for being a total d***.

He had confessed everything to him. Everything he did when he was at dalton academy. Almost blinding someone, black mailing, being the reason for somebody to almost end their own life. Barry had said that he was extremely guilty of all the things he had done, of the person he had become. He had promised him that Sebastian Smythe was one dead and that he would never use that attitude ever again. He would become Barry Allen again. And he also promised to visit a bit more. Even though Barry was drunk and probably didn't know what he was saying, Peter felt hope. Hope, that somewhere behind the mean persona of Sebastian, Barry was still alive. And that there was a chance at bringing him back.

But that Hope had been dead for a long time.

Because there was a chance that Barry might never wake had been in denial for long, but at some point he had to admit there was a chance. Barry's heart had flatlined too many times, he should have been dead but by some miracle he was alive.

Tony did his best to help Barry out.

Peter was grateful. Tony didn't even know Barry but he was helping him. SHIELD, as usual, said that as long as Barry didn't gain super powers from that lightning bolt, it was none of their business. It was against the rules to just help out someone radomly. Their job was to protect people from what they not ready for. They were ready for people in comas.

Though it was expected, Fury had been a little surprised when Peter had told them, in a bland manner, exactly where he should stick his shitty rules.

Peter was elated when he got a call from STAR labs that Barry was awake.

But there was nothing that could prepare him for what happened next.

What happened you ask?

The Flash was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark had been as busy as you can get for the past few years. He had adopted a 16 year old super powered boy. It had been terrifying at first. Tony had always been afraid of having children in case he turned out to be like his father. He didn't want an innocent child to have a life like he did. But he had somehow mustered up the courage to volunteer his tower as a house for the poor kid.

SpiderMan was a courageous fighter and now officially an avenger. Tony was proud of Peter. He did things that even he couldn't do without his suit. His son fought criminals that would make most police officers pee their pants. But his brother? That brat was a whole different story.

When he had first found out that Peter had a brother, Tony had dig up everything about him in less than a minute.

He was exactly like teenaged Tony, just a little less of a genius and not at all rich.

But that wasn't a good thing. Barry Allen or Sebastian Smythe was an alcoholic, womaniser, world class a**hole and an amazing singer and dancer. It appeared that Barry hated Peter but Peter still never gave up on him.

Tony had found his son crying of happiness when he returned home after a particularly difficult mission. When he asked, Peter told him about the phone call and he was really happy that Barry still had a chance with Peter.

Tony had been fascinated with the particle accelerator that was going to be launched at STAR labs but he couldn't pay attention. He was excited to meet Peter's brother that he spoke so highly of and so were all of the avengers. The Avengers were like a really big and tight knit family now. They all had adopted Peter as their nephew. And all of them loved him.

When Tony found out about Barry being struck by lightning his first thought was 'Peter doesn't deserve this'. He had lost enough family members.

Which is why, when Tony realised that Barry survived he did everything that he could to ensure his safety.

But it had been 9 months since the explosion. And Peter along with the doctors were starting to lose hope.

He had not seen Nick Fury's face in a long time.

The last time he saw it, was the time when the a**hole refused to help Barry. He had been so proud of Peter that day.

Despite not knowing Barry at all, Tony was delighted when he heard that he woke up. "About time" he thought as he saw Peter hugging a really tall guy at the entrance of his favourite coffee shop, Jitters.

But he was expecting a narcissist, a cocky a**hole, at least, that was what he had read on his file when he hacked into SHIELD. Hell,he had been on SHIELD's 'could possibly go crazy and build a contraption to take over the world' list. Yes, they had a list like that, even Iron man was on that list.

But when first met that guy, Barry was the nicest guy he had ever met. He was so sweet and looked like the kind of person that would hold the elevator door for you. And those people were really rare these days, especially in New York.

But there was nothing that could prepare him for what happened next.

What happened you ask?

Another superhero was born.

Sorry for ANOTHER prologue. I just had to do one in an avengers POV and who's better than Tony Stark?0

Also if you haven't seen glee it's fine. There won't be much of Sebastian. It's just that he lost a lot of people and it should have had some effect on him. And for the record Barry doesn't really hate Peter. He only pretends he does and he is a little bit jealous of his powers but not any more!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Barry was in complete darkness for who knows how long. He remembered pushing his little brother as hard as he could when he saw that bolt of lightning so all he could think about was 'how's Peter'. He knew Peter was alive since he heard his voice occasionally along with a bunch of others. He could not understand them.

Was he dead? Although if he was, he should be burning in hell for all that he had done. Not just sit there in complete darkness for eternity. Though that was a valid punishment, it wasn't as severe as he had been expecting. But he wasn't exactly sitting, or standing. He was just…there.

He had tried his best but there was no way he could return so he had a lot of time to think. All he thought about was Sebastian and Peter.

He regretted Sebastian and decided then and there that he would never let Sebastian come out again. He was now completely Bartholomew Henry Allen and Sebastian Smythe was dead. He had always been a flawless liar. So if he were to run into any of his…acquaintances from high school he could easily handle them.

The second part of his brain was occupied with his brother. He had treated his brother so harshly, all because of jealousy. He didn't care about Peter Parker being Spider-Man anymore. As far as he cared, Peter Parker was his only family. And he was going to be treated like it. Whenever he got back he would immediately apologise.

That is, if he ever got back.

It had been so long.

But one day, or night he didn't know, he saw light. For the first time in months, he opened his eyes.

And nearly got blinded. The room he was in, was a very bright white.

All he could notice was that he was in a hospital bed that wasn't really soft and and that he was surrounded by machines. A few tubes were connected to him. The monitor besides him was beeping loudly.

Then there were people. Two to be exact. One of them was a woman. He couldn't see her face clearly. Or here her voice. All his senses weren't working properly. Then they started to. He could now see her clearly, she was beautiful, and he could hear her asking him how he was feeling, if he could feel his legs and if he could urinate in a cup.

Then a voice, clearly male, behind him said "relax Caitlin, he's confused"

Damn right he was. When his voice finally came back he asked "what the hell is going on? Where am I?And who are you? What happened?"

" I'm Cisco Ramon, and she's Caitlin" the woman gave him a look, he rolled his eyes "Dr. Snow"

"And you're at STAR labs"

Too confused to be excited he asked " But why am I here?"

"You were struck by lightning, dude"

'What?' Scientifically, if he got struck by lightning, he should be extra crispy right now.

"And you were in a coma" he continued " just woke up"

" A coma? For how long" he asked, panicking " and where is my brother? Is he alright?"

"9 months. And dude, you just got struck by lightning, and woke up,from a coma. And you're worried about your brother?"

9 months? Peter would be devastated. He didn't deserve losing his brother. Although he did have his new 'family'. Barry didn't hate the Avengers, how could he? They were THE AVENGERS. But that didn't mean he had to like them.

"Enough thinking", he thought as he jumped up from the bed and started pulling out the tubes, much to the protest of Dr. Snow. But as he saw the mirror he froze.

"Lightning gave me abs?"

The words were out before he could stop them.

No time to look at your body Barry, you can do that later, he thought. But as he started out of the door he realised something else, he was shirtless.

"Um….." He said as he pointed at his chest

"Right" said Cisco, he picked up a STAR labs sweatshirt and threw it at him.

Barry ran out of the lab and out of STAR labs only to remember that he didn't ask where his brother was.

He decided that his best chance was e Avengers tower where all of the avengers lived but as he made his way through the he crowded streets of New York, he saw a coffee shop, Jitters.

Realising he hadn't had coffee in like, 9 months he decide to grab a cup.

But inside what he found was the most saddest seen ever.

It had been 9 months and Barry still hadn't woke up. He had started to lose hope and so Tony decided to cheer him up.

But Tony's idea of cheering up was getting a coffee. So they decided to go for a walk and run into the first coffee shop they saw. Which happened to be Jitters. Barry's favourite.

He remembered Barry going in here all the time.

He missed his brother. As they ordered and sat down. He saw what Tony had got for him and just, broke.

It was Barry's usual.

He couldn't stop the hot tears that came running down. He felt a little embarrassed to be crying in public but Tony didn't mind. He just held his son close as he let go.

"Pete?"

Came the timid voice of a brunette standing at the entrance. Peter wouldn't have given him at lance if he hadn't recognised the nickname from his childhood.

"Bar?"

"Yes it's me Pete"

Peter had to blink twice before rubbing his eyes to check if he was dreaming. But it was true, all true. His brother was standing in front of him a relieved look on his face. His brother, who was alive.

Before he knew it, he was hugging him, and Barry was hugging him back.

"You're awake!"

Peter cried with happiness. He didn't care about all of the attention that he was drawing. His brother, who had finally opened his eyes, was just staring at him.

"And you're alright" he said, with a sigh of relief.

"I love you"

That was the first time he had heard those words from his brother.

"And I know it's probably too late, But I'm so so sorry"

"For what?" asked Peter, too happy to notice his brother's sadness.

"For being a jerk" said Barry "and for hating you for no reason. For not being the brother you deserved. For not supporting you when you needed it most. For abandoning you. And for everything else I did that I can't possibly list right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh Barry, I don't care, I never have. You don't need to apologise."

"Yes I do Pete. I was a terrible person to you. And I promise, Sebastian is dead. My name, is Barry Allen."

"That's all I could ever ask for"

"Now, tell me everything, how have you been? What did I miss?" Asked Barry.

"Oh not much" said Peter nonchalantly.

"Found someone special?" Said Barry, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I have actually" said Peter.

"Really ?" Said Barry, evidently surprised "who?"

"Gwen Stacy"

Barry just raised an eyebrow.

"She's an intern at OsCorp. And daughter of the chief of police."

"Oh you mea-"

Barry's POV

But before he could finish that sentence, something weird happened.

A waitress slipped on something and as she fell down, everything became in slow motion. But only for a second. Then it was back to normal.

But that wasn't all, his hands were shaking. But not exactly shaking, they were vibration. Like shaking extremely fast.

He had the get out of here before someone noticed something.

"Oh god I just remembered, I have to go to STAR labs." Using his excellent lying skills, he said "they let me come here because, I wanted to see you. But we have to run some tests for any side effects from the lightning."

Peter looked disappointed.

"Oh don't worry it'll not take very long. Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there by seven. Okay?"

"Okay. Meet me at the entrance of the Avengers tower."

"Alright. Bye Pete"

"Bye Bar".

Barry walked out of there as unsuspiciously as he could and as soon as he was out, he ran into the first alley he could find. He looked at his rapidly vibrating hand. 'What was happening to him?'

As he tried to get behind a car, he felt a whoosh and he was there. He had travelled like ten feet under a second. 'What the actual hell?'

Deciding to test his new found speed, he saw a truck and decided to run over there as fast as he could. There was another whoosh and there he was, inside the truck.

He couldn't stop himself from giggling. Lightning didn't only give him abs, it gave him super powers. Like an actual super power.

Well, this just got a tad bit more interesting.

Did you like it?

In my story, Gwen isn't dead. That's it. End of discussion.

Please leave a review. I appreciate it.

Buh-bye!


End file.
